Meddling
by Natalanisha
Summary: Shameless excuse for smut. There may be a plot in there somewhere. I think it’s disguised as a mission making Shikamaru and Kiba escort Shane and Taeski to their village.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Not mine, no fun inspiration pic or music. Simply a Christmas present for XHidaka. Flames will be used to reduce the heating bill, or if you're reading this after Christmas, for our next barbeque. That said, I hope XHidaka enjoys the giftfic.

Pairings: Shikamaru x Kiba. Not in order of seme/uke or vice versa. Also, Shane and Taeski, who are my characters. Hope they go over well. c.c

Rating: NC-17

Warnings: Random abuse of romantic clichés and devices. Or something like that. .

Summary: Shameless excuse for smut. There may be a plot in there somewhere. I think it's disguised as a mission making Shikamaru and Kiba escort Shane and Taeski to their village.

* * *

Tsunade sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose. 'No wonder the previous Hokage wrote a note warning about this clan. Over protective might /begin/ to cover it.'

"Lady Raelin, I'm afraid I have to agree with Shane. This doesn't need to be an ANBU rank mission. Especially since Shane knows what he's doing as well. Can we compromise?"

The woman across the desk huffed and crossed her arms, blue eyes flashing with indignation. Tsunade thought there was going to be a fight, and she was ready to give her one too at this point. Unfortunately her husband touched her elbow and looked at her.

"What do you suggest?"

"I suggest a jounin and chunin team." 'Even that may be over doing it, but it should get her off my case.'

"That will be fine. Taeski will be waiting at the house at six." The dark haired man stood and led his still fuming wife from the room. Tsunade allowed herself to slump and look at the last occupant of the room.

His mismatched eyes, one gold, one silver, met hers. He smiled and bowed, which made his long gold braid fall over a shoulder.

"Thank you, Hokage-sama."

She waved her hand at him, a move that would have exasperated Shizune had she been there. The tall man across the room from her simply smiled.

"He'd better be worth the effort."

"I believe he is."

"You should, you love him." Shane chuckled as Tsunade headed for the door. When she opened it she saw Genma passing by.

"Genma, go get Shikamaru and Kiba for me." She heard Genma mutter to himself as she closed the door, but he did leave.

* * *

Shikamaru sighed as he spotted Temari coming at him from one direction, and Genma from the other. He was fairly certain Temari thought he hadn't seen her, so he turned to look at Genma. He saw the other man smirk around his senbon. (Cocky bastard. Though his oral fixation has its uses.)

"What is it, Genma?"

"I have a message for you. Tsunade wants you in her office."

"What a drag." Shikamaru muttered with a small smirk. Genma laughed and headed for the training grounds. He was probably well aware of Shikamaru's relief at being able to miss Temari.

* * *

"Hey, Kiba." At the sound of his name, Kiba looked over at Genma.

"I thought cloud gazing was Shikamaru's favorite way to pass the time."

Kiba snorted and looked back up at the sky.

"What is it? I'm sure you're not here to tease me about my lazing about."

"I didn't. Tsunade sent me to make you go to her office."

"What did I do /now/?" Kiba whined as he stood up.

"I have no idea; she has Shikamaru there as well." Kiba grinned and called out to Akamaru and ran for the tower.

"That sure got him moving." Genma mused to himself as he watched Kiba leave.

* * *

There was a hard knock on the door, and Tsunade broke off her conversation with Shane to call them in. Shikamaru stepped inside and was about to close the door when a voice stopped him.

"Hold on, Shikamaru!" Kiba and Akamaru nearly slid to a stop next to the shadow user just inside the door. Shikamaru turned and arched an eyebrow at Tsunade as the door shut behind them.

"Don't look at me in that tone of voice. I have a mission for you two. Meet Shane. You'll be escorting him and one other to their village. You pick up Taeski at six and leave soon after. It should take about a week both ways. I hear they may be having a festival, so take your vacation up there while you have the opportunity. You might not get one for awhile once you get back."

"Alright! Hear that Akamaru? Mission and vacation. I thought we'd never get around to getting one." Akamaru barked at his partner, tail wagging in obvious appreciation of the concept. Shikamaru almost looked pained but nodded.

"Good, glad you approve." Tsunade said dryly. "Now, get out of my office."

* * *

Once outside the Hokage's office, Kiba and Shikamaru turned to look at Shane.

"We'll meet you at the ramen stand. It's close enough to the Raelin residence that we can make it there within moments."

Shane nodded and smiled at them. "Thank you for your help. Sorry to make you have to escort us."

Kiba grinned. "Hey, no problem. It's our job, plus we get perks." Shikamaru swatted Kiba's arm and sighed as the other whined in protest.

"Sorry, I'll try to make sure he's not too troublesome on the way there."

Shane's smile seemed to widen. "It should be an interesting trip. I'll see you in the morning." After his brief reply, he bowed shortly and headed towards the inn.

* * *

Shikamaru was sure he'd be the first one at the meeting spot, but Shane was already there. The other was at least dressed sensibly for travel. Not too unlike what he himself wore. He didn't have a vest like Shikamaru's, he wore a trench coat of some light material. He also wore boots instead of sandals.

"Good morning."

"Good morning, now where's the other one?" Shikamaru replied as he adjusted the strap on his pack.

It was a question mainly to himself, but Shane pointed over his shoulder. Kiba waved from his spot on Akamaru's back.

"Alright, let's get Taeski and go." At their assent he led the way towards the Raelin compound. They weren't a large clan, or even terribly important, but they seemed to think they were. Their dealings in trade kept them well enough off at least, Shikamaru mused to himself as they reached the complex. True to their word, Taeski was waiting when they got there.

Taeski smiled and waved at Kiba and Shikamaru, then smiled even brighter when his eyes met Shane's. He shouldered his pack, adjusting the straps to release the sleeves they'd started to trap. A flick of his hand sent the end of a long black braid over his shoulder. Metallic blue eyes turned to Shane, something in his eyes that sent a part of Shikamaru's brain turning.

Kiba grinned and with his usual lack of tact said, "Hey, he's small enough to ride with me on Akamaru." Shikamaru rubbed at the bridge of his nose, then smacked Kiba's arm.

"Why do you make me hit you? So troublesome." Kiba stared at him.

"What? What'd I do?"

Taeski laughed, then covered his mouth and glanced at the door. "Well, I can't help it if I'm only five feet tall. We should get going though; the others won't want to have to wake up this early."

Setting off they reached the gate within a few moments. Kiba waved to Genma and Raidou, who apparently had drawn the short straws when it came to getting morning watch.

"How long do you think it'll be until they end up together?" Taeski asked Shane once they were out of earshot.

"Hopefully before you have to come and visit your family again." Realizing that they were walking alone, they both turned to look at a nearly frozen Kiba. Shikamaru seemed to be more amused at Kiba's reaction than anything.

"What?"

"You hadn't noticed?"

Kiba shook his head and walked with Akamaru and Shikamaru to rejoin them.

"Guess I hadn't thought about it." He replied with a shrug.

"Seems weird to let the people we're escorting lead the way." Akamaru barked his agreement, and the others allowed the change in subjects.

"Yeah, but they have to, considering they're the ones that know it best. Not many of us have even heard of Tokyan, let alone been there."

* * *

Within a couple days of traveling, they had fallen into an easy system of working together. It was oddly Kiba and Shane who would go hunting up something for supper, and Shikamaru and Taeski who would stay behind and set up camp. The third day, it was looking decidedly over cast, so they decided to call it a day early. Shikamaru was amused that even an early day last until nearly six in the evening.

"We'll go out now and try to get enough for tonight and maybe tomorrow." Kiba said as he dropped his pack inside the entrance to a cave they'd found.

"That's fine. There should be enough wood for the fire around here." Shikamaru waved a hand at Kiba. He heard the two leave and sighed before dropping his own pack and turning to Taeski. Taeski gave him an odd look before brushing past him out the entrance.

Shikamaru stared after Taeski, and then walked after him. They'd get done quicker if they worked together. They worked in silence for the most part, and ended up finishing at nearly the same time. Shikamaru reached the cave first.

"Hey, Shikamaru." He turned as Taeski called his name. His eyes widened and he dropped the wood he was holding moments before Taeski tripped over a root. Wood fell all around the entrance as Taeski landed on Shikamaru rather than hard stone.

Shikamaru winced and sat up. Taeski looked up from where he was sprawled over Shikamaru. Taeski smiled and sat up, but didn't stand yet.

"So sorry! Are you okay, Shikamaru?"

"Yes, I'm fine. What about your ankle?" Taeski slid off to sit next to Shikamaru and offered his ankle for inspection. Shikamaru reached out and slid the leg of his pants up. He carefully turned it, and had just actually run a finger over the ankle with a bit of chakra when Shane and Kiba returned.

Kiba tensed so briefly before grinning that Shikamaru was able to convince himself it hadn't happened. Shane simply smiled at him, sharing a look with Taeski as he walked in with his own share of food. Shikamaru looked over at Taeski.

"It seems to be fine." He said softly before going to get the wood they had both dropped. Taeski nodded and stood to join him in the work.

"You should go after him. At this rate he'll never realize what you've been doing." Taeski said softly enough the other probably missed it. Glancing up he saw Taeski smiling at him. "He's going to think you have a crush on me or something."

By the time they were done with the wood and starting the fire, Kiba and Shane had the rabbits they had caught ready to be cooked. Shane, it turned out, carried little spice packets in his pack, so they would even have some seasonings for the meat.

"I found some mushrooms and fruit too; we can have those with breakfast." Shane said as he set the things down.

Shikamaru nodded before saying, "I'm going to go get some water, I'll be right back."

"Wait up, I'll go with you." Taeski stood and brushed dirt off his pants before running after Shikamaru.

"Wait, take this with you." Shane tossed a small pot at Taeski before the shortest of the group left the cave.

After refilling the water bottles they had with them, and the pot Shane had given Taeski, they made their silent way back to the cave. Shikamaru held out a hand, making Taeski wait as he listened to the two inside.

Kiba looked at Shane, some of his irritation and confusion showing. He sighed and ran a hand through his hair before sitting down across from Shane. Shikamaru wondered what was going on.

"Something wrong, Kiba?" Shane asked calmly as he flipped through spice packets.

"Not really. At least I don't think so. Why?"

"You seem more tense than usual, that's all." Kiba shrugged a shoulder. He stood abruptly and headed towards the back of the cave.

"I'm going to look around a bit more. It seems there's another one back here."

Once Kiba was out of sight, Shikamaru walked in with Taeski. Shane accepted the pot of water back with a smile. "Thank you, this will be an easier way to keep hot water handy for tea. It's going to be cooler tonight than usual." Shane sat the pot close to the fire and went back to what he was doing.

"You're welcome for the water." Taeski said cheerfully to Shane.

"Is that close enough to get it hot for tea?" Shikamaru asked with a raised eyebrow, waiting for Taeski to finish rather than interrupt.

"It will be warm enough by the time it's needed." Shane replied calmly. "The wind is really picking up, it's a good thing we made the fire closer to the back of the cave this time."

"Part of the reason it being this far back is because there's a curve to the ceiling here to lead the smoke away." Shikamaru explained as he smoothed out his bedroll and sat down beside his pack. They sat in a fairly comfortable silence for awhile as Shane cooked. Taeski, they had learned, was a lot like Shikamaru. Not to be trusted cooking anything complicated.

Shikamaru tilted his head as Kiba returned. "Just in time for supper. What did you find?"

Kiba glanced at him before flipping out his bedroll and sitting down near the left side of the cave. "There's only one other cave. It's about the same size as this one, maybe a bit smaller. Shane and Taeski can sleep in there, and we can stay out here. There's enough room for a small fire to heat it."

"Sounds good to me, what about you, Taeski?" Shane asked, his voice threaded with something Shikamaru thought he recognized. It was gone too quickly for him to be sure however. Kiba rubbed at his nose and looked away, leaving Shikamaru wondering what he could smell from the other two to make him do that.

"Come on Shane, let's go get it ready." Taeski stood and tugged on Shane's hand, the taller man easily moving to his feet and following. Both stopped just long enough to pick up some firewood, leaving Shikamaru and Kiba with the bulk of it. They took it into the other cave, then Shane returned and grabbed their bags.

"Good night." Shane smirked at them before going back to Taeski.

"Night." Shikamaru managed to say before he left, following his progress and seeing Taeski already had the fire going in the other cave.

* * *

Moments after Shane and Taeski had gone to the other cave thunder boomed and they could see lightning flashing. Cool air whispered back towards them, but was mostly kept at bay by the fire between the two shinobi and the entrance.

Silence reigned in the cave, all they could barely hear was Taeski and Shane talking. Shikamaru just watched the fire, leaning back on his hands. He saw Kiba's hands flexing in his lap and sighed mentally. It seemed that Kiba had something on his mind but just wasn't going to say anything. He hadn't worked with Kiba often enough to know what to say, or even if he would need to say anything at all to the other man.

"Kiba?" He asked, deciding to start simply. His simple start got a not so simple reaction, at least not one easy to explain. One moment Kiba was sitting tensely across from him, the next clawed fingers were in his hair and a warm mouth pressed against his. Startled he fell back in a sprawl, Kiba following the move to keep their mouths together.

When Shikamaru didn't soon return the kiss, Kiba started to pull away. Shikamaru noticed and reacted accordingly, one of his hands leaving the ground to tangle in Kiba's hair and pull him back in. He licked over Kiba's closed lips and flexed his hand slightly, encouraging Kiba to open his mouth. As soon as he got the reaction he wanted he wasted no time in sliding his tongue into Kiba's mouth and beginning to tease Kiba's tongue into playing.

Kissing, Shikamaru soon discovered, was something that Kiba did with his entire body. And it was hot and wet, and perfect. Shikamaru was not going to complain, that was for sure. After he'd started it, Kiba hadn't lost much time in moving closer. Kiba had managed to somehow snap his hairband without moving his hands much, and he had shifted to press himself against him. The shifting made it very easy to feel the effect it was having on both of them as their legs tangled together and erections brushed through clothing.

Shikamaru's own hands were busy as well. The one in Kiba's hair would idly stroke through, then tangle as Kiba did fascinating things with his mouth. The other was working its way up under clothing to move over smooth skin, making Kiba shiver a bit above him.

A soft growl he felt more than he heard was his only warning before Kiba broke the kiss. He could still faintly hear it as Kiba trailed kisses over his jawline and down his neck. He couldn't really bring himself to worry about it though since it seemed each kiss was quickly shutting down bits of his brain. He turned his head, baring his neck better for Kiba, who showed his appreciation by biting down on his neck.

"Mmh, Kiba.." He moaned softly, trying to keep quiet but still verbally express how much he'd enjoyed that. Kiba's tongue laved over the area he'd bit, soothing it. Leaving that spot, he moved down a bit more and started leaving nipping kisses against Shikamaru's skin.

Deciding they were both a bit overdressed Shikamaru wasted little time in tugging on Kiba's shirt. He'd cheat and use shadows if he had to, but he wanted clothes off /now/. The tugging brought Kiba's eyes to his and Shikamaru swallowed briefly at the look he saw there.

"Clothes, off." He managed to say. This earned him a smirk as Kiba sat up, straddling Shikamaru's hips. Kiba's claws nearly tickled as they ran along his skin beneath his mesh shirt, helping him out of it. Kiba dropped his coat next to them, then grasped the bottom of his own shirt, his arms crossing as he brought it up over his head. It met the same fate as the previous articles of clothing.

Shikamaru's hands settled on Kiba's hips while shifting his own, rubbing his aching length against Kiba's through their pants. Kiba arched over him, mouth open in a slight pant as he moved with Shikamaru for a few moments before remembering that the clothing had to go. If it felt this good through the clothes, it'd feel even better without them.

To Shikamaru's amusement and arousal, the sandals and pants were soon gone. And neither of them had worn anything underneath. 'The gods must love me.' Shikamaru mused to himself as Kiba moved back over him after having removed his pants. Heat was felt wherever Kiba's skin touched his. Which was quite a bit as Kiba explored, running his hands over Shikamaru's body.

Kiba licked over a nipple, and Shikamaru shuddered, his hands clenching on Kiba's shoulders. Shikamaru's body felt too warm, electric tingling moving through him. Hot as he felt, Kiba felt hotter. His mouth seeming to burn each kiss into his skin and memory wherever he placed one of those nipping kisses. Fingers trailed paths he could almost still feel over his hips and brought his attention to where that wickedly talented mouth was going next.

"Kami…Kiba, move.. I want…" 'I want to taste him too, in case this is only a one time deal.' Kiba seemed to get the message Shikamaru was trying to get across, because he pivoted in place. His flushed face seemed to darken a bit more as he looked up at Kiba's erection. He didn't hesitate though, leaning up to run his tongue over the head before adjusting to take it in his mouth. Kiba moaned and shook slightly, bracing himself on an arm as he began to return the favor.

Kiba's taste was surprisingly mild and faintly sweet, filling his mouth as he took more of him into his mouth. He circled his tongue around the head, earning a soft moan from Kiba that sent delicious vibrations along his own erection.

He was understandably distracted as he reached out towards his pack, searching through a pocket for a much needed item. He grabbed it just as Kiba managed to stubbornly work his way into successfully taking him completely into his mouth and throat. He made a noise that was muffled, and almost squeezed the tube he was holding hard enough to burst it when Kiba made a noise back. With him still deep in his throat nonetheless.

When Kiba pulled back up to breathe, Shikamaru nearly made it impossible by returning the favor. He tilted his head, opening his throat to allow Kiba to slide down until he bottomed out.

Kiba pulled off, licking his way down Shikamaru's length while Shikamaru continued. It wasn't long before he decided that if he wanted to get fucked, he'd have to stop. He pushed at Kiba's hips and the other moved up reluctantly, his face turning a bit to look at him.

"Let's try something else." Shikamaru said softly to avoid rasping. One did not do something like that without some side effects. Kiba's eyes gleamed in an almost feral fashion as he moved to face Shikamaru. Before Shikamaru could suggest, Kiba was kissing him hard. His tongue slipped into his mouth and moved against his, easily coaxing it into playing with his.

A clawed hand slid its way down Shikamaru's arm to where he was still somehow holding onto the tube he'd found. Strong fingers managed to gently free the tube as Kiba pressed their bodies together. Someone whimpered softly into the kiss, and Shikamaru was only faintly surprised that it was himself. Kiba had learned how to kiss somewhere really well. Or it was a natural talent, and if that was the case Shikamaru was never letting him go.

"What do I need to do?" Kiba asked with a light growl, moving to nip at Shikamaru's neck.

Shikamaru bit back a moan in order to reply, "C-coat at least three fingers…Start with just one. Or should I..?" He trailed off, uncertain about how it would work with Kiba's claw like nails.

"I can do it." Kiba sounded smug as he flipped open the tube. A very faint scent of watermelon hit the air as Kiba slicked his fingers with it. Once done he ran a fingertip over Shikamaru's entrance before slipping the finger inside. Shikamaru's breath escaped in a hiss.

"Didn't hurt. It's just been awhile." He explained before Kiba could stop. Kiba nodded, moving his mouth to tease one of Shikamaru's nipples as he began moving his finger inside of him. Shikamaru tangled one hand in Kiba's hair, fingers flexing slightly in it.

"A-another." He breathed out, a bit amazed at how gentle the normally rash man was being. Kiba complied, another slick finger joining the first. He crooked them just slightly and Shikamaru bit his lip to keep from crying out.

"Right there. More, hurry." He ground out; he wanted Kiba to hurry with the prep. Prep he needed if he was going to have to move the next day. When Kiba put the last finger in and started scissoring them slightly he had to arch his back to meet them. It felt good, and Shikamaru couldn't think of a reason he hadn't done this sooner to save his life at the moment.

Kiba's fingers left and he almost complained about the loss, his hips moving once more before realization he had stopped fully sunk in. He was saved from having to do so by the feeling of Kiba teasing him with just the head of his now slick erection. A wiggle had one leg hooked over Kiba's hip and Kiba's hand slid under Shikamaru's other leg to lift it so it was resting on his shoulder.

Kiba shifted and Shikamaru shivered in reaction as the head slipped inside. His hands were clenched now on Kiba's shoulders, and Kiba's were digging into the fabric beneath them. He met Kiba's eyes when he felt the other watching his face rather than where their bodies were slowly meeting. There was something about meeting his gaze during that moment that made him groan and arch his back. Kiba muttered what sounded like a soft curse as the action closed the final distance between them.

He paused for only a moment, then began to thrust. He shifted his angle twice until he found the one he'd been looking for. Shikamaru's body now lifted to meet his move for move. Strands of dark hair shifted over each other as Shikamaru tossed his head slightly.

Shikamaru could feel his orgasm, so close from already having teased and been teased, but was trying to hold it off just a bit longer. Kiba was still watching him, biting his lip to keep from panting. A single finger stroked along his length before Kiba actually wrapped his hand around it, moving over it, smearing pre-cum and lube.

"So close… you look so good. Flushed, hot, panting," his hand squeezed slightly and drug another sound out of Shikamaru, "And hard." Shikamaru's world seemed to stop with those words, a hand bringing that smirking mouth down to his.

Their kiss muffled Shikamaru's noises as he came all over Kiba's hand and their stomachs. His legs tightened where they rested on Kiba as his body shook uncontrollably. Liquid heat spilled inside of him, Kiba nearly drawing blood in his attempt to be a bit quiet.

They remained like that for a few moments, both shivering occasionally when the other would move just right against still sensitive skin.

"We need to clean up." Shikamaru murmured, too tired to make much noise now. He could feel Kiba nodding reluctantly against his skin. 'It would be nice to have warm water.' Shikamaru thought hazily as his head tilted to face the fire that was slowly dying. His eyes found the pot that Shane had gotten Taeski to fill, and he nearly laughed. He hadn't realized at the time, but it wasn't close enough to the fire to ever get hot enough for tea. 'That sneaky bastard,' He thought fondly before looking back to Kiba.

"Well, at least Shane left us warm water."


	2. Coming to Terms

Coming to Terms

Disclaimer: Not mine. Or the pairings would change so often it wouldn't be funny anymore.

Rating: R to potential NC-17..Heh, potentially…right.

Notes: Comments welcome, flames will be used to roast marshmallows. Continuation of the giftfic Meddling for xHidaka. And no I will not pick a standard form for my disclaimers ;)

Summary: Kiba and Shikamaru have finished their mission, and need to figure out exactly where their night together leaves them. Kiba's having issues on dealing with his feelings for Shikamaru, and lingering hints of jealousy towards Taeski. Will Shikamaru stop being lazy long enough to deal with this?

* * *

The weather in Tokyan was nice, making Kiba glad he'd switched his standard outfit to just his mesh shirt and shorts. His jacket very nearly always just wrapped around his waist. Shikamaru didn't seem to be affected by the weather much at all, but his outfit already tended to be more practical. His jonin vest had replaced the one he'd worn when he was younger, and he always wore a mesh shirt similar to the one Kiba now had on. That and his sandals were Shikamaru's only concessions towards the weather. Kiba liked Shikamaru's outfit, but being teased by mesh covered skin was starting to be a bit much to handle.

Speaking of which, Shikamaru was outside enjoying the weather in some way with Taeski. On one hand, that left him alone with Shane in the building. He liked the golden haired man, but he still wasn't Shikamaru. On the other hand, he wasn't at one of the unnumbered places Shikamaru had found to play Shogi; where he had spent at least three days of vacation just to be around the object of his fascination. He was still trying to decide if he was fascinated watching him play, or bored.

Kiba rubbed at his forehead, automatically minding his claw like nails to avoid any embarrassing scratches. He and Shikamaru had been in Tokyan for about a week, and thinking about the amount of time he'd spent with the shadow user versus how much was spent with Taeski made him want to growl. Giving into his urges he did growl. Shikamaru wasn't around to hear it anyway. Neither was Akamaru, the large dog having gone off to do something. And Shane was downstairs.  
The only real bright points to this week were that Shikamaru never argued with him when he wanted to do something at the festival, and that they shared a bed at night. Even if they were too tired for anything else by the time they crawled in bed. Shopping and games took up quite a bit of their time, and they had found that being shinobi didn't really give them an advantage here when playing the games. Between the games and the stalls though, they'd managed to get souvenirs for nearly everyone they knew.

Growling, again, he resisted the urge to hit his head against the table and decided to use this time to find something for Shikamaru. There had to be something he could get Shikamaru to show him he wanted him to stick around. Maybe Shane could help, he seemed like he'd be good at it. All of this would hopefully get his mind off of Taeski, Shikamaru, and what they might be doing. Somewhere in his brain his instincts were screaming that nothing was going on, but his daily mind was still griping. He nodded to himself and left their room.

* * *

Shikamaru glanced over when he thought he caught a familiar silhouette over at another booth. Kiba was leaning over a display of jewelry, looking at rings. Shane was beside him, pointing at various ones and apparently explaining something. At his side Taeski chuckled and turned towards Shikamaru.

"We'll just pretend we didn't see them. I'm sure it's supposed to be a surprise." Shikamaru replied with a shrug and turned back to what they had been looking at. Looking over the items a bit longer he finally pointed at the one that he had decided would be best.

"Can you wrap that up for me?" The owner, Toyuko, laughed and nodded.

"Of course. It'll be a few moments." Shikamaru tilted his head in acknowledgment and counted out the money. When she was done he handed her the money and took the box she'd wrapped for him.

"Come back anytime. And try to stop by the dance in the main square tonight." She said cheerfully as he and Taeski left.

"So Taeski, what have you learned about the Inuzuka clan?"

* * *

Kiba sighed and stared at Shikamaru across the table their vests were resting on. The other wasn't doing anything interesting at the moment. (No, the bastard is just lying there on our bed, not realizing how tempting he looks. I want to jump him, but I was the one to make the first move last time.) When he sighed again he heard Shikamaru echo him.

"Kiba."

"What?"

"Come here." Slightly wary but more than a bit curious he walked over to Shikamaru, stopping near his side.

"Troublesome." He heard him mutter right before he felt himself falling onto the bed, Shikamaru's hand on his wrist. He found himself lying over the other man, chest to chest and his legs lying on the bed between Shikamaru's slightly spread ones.

"Shikamaru?" He looked up, propping himself up on his elbows to see his face. He found dark eyes studying his face. Fingers gently traced the marks on his face and he whined low in his throat at the feelings it brought up.

"I was talking to Taeski." Shikamaru's calm voice cut through the haze settling into Kiba's mind. He stiffened and went to move, only to be held gently in place by Shikamaru's hands on his face.

"And?" He somewhat snapped, then flinched at the tone.

"He said that he hoped you and I would be happy. He also mentioned that Inuzuka mate for life."

"How did he know? It's not a well known fact or anything." He stalled; his mind frozen for a few moments on the fact Taeski was wishing him and Shikamaru to be happy. He felt a bit ashamed as his instincts finally kicked his brain into realizing he probably shouldn't have been jealous of the other for so long. Especially shouldn't have since he knew that Shane and Taeski were together.

"He specializes in knowledge of the clans. It was in our report for the mission. Why didn't you mention it?"

"What would it have changed?" Kiba muttered.

"I'd have claimed you a lot sooner." Kiba's next reply died in his throat as he met Shikamaru's gaze. (How much did Taeski tell him about that though?)

He licked his lips, then said "And now?" Shikamaru smiled, a slow lazy one, but a full one. Not the simple lip quirk Kiba and everyone else normally got.

"Looks like you're going to be stuck with me for a long time." Shikamaru guided him forward with hands that had never left his face, and Kiba murmured a distracted "That's good then," seconds before he gave in and kissed the other man.

Kiba felt Shikamaru shiver beneath him as his tongue slid into the other man's mouth to explore. He felt a strong hand cup the back of his head as he kissed him, the sweet taste of the other filling his mouth. Kiba pressed closer, intent on kissing Shikamaru breathless. His hips were flush against the Shikamaru's, and a small shift had them moaning into each other's mouths when their forming erections brushed together.

Drawn into the kiss and the press of their bodies, Kiba never notices when one of the Nara's hands settles on his shoulder. A roll of the hips makes him hiss slightly, and the next thing he knows he's staring up at Shikamaru.

The other broke the kiss, then caught Kiba's lower lip gently between his teeth. A brief nibble earned a low whimper. Shikamaru just smirked slightly at the noise before leaning back.

"Let me take care of you this time, Kiba." The promise in Shikamaru's voice arched his back with anticipation and he answered him with another kiss. Lightly calloused fingers stroked over his marks, across his cheeks and into his hair. His own hands found Shikamaru's hair and snapped the band.

"Ahhhh." Shikamaru moaned into the kiss, his eyes closed as Kiba massaged his scalp for a moment. Shikamaru moved, placing light kisses were placed over each mark before trailing down his jaw. Soft lips left one last one on his chin before leaving his face and drawing a sensitive earlobe between them.

Kiba moaned softly at the wet warmth moving over his ear and arched against the strong body above him. He could feel fingertips sliding beneath the mesh shirt he was wearing, pulling it up and over his head. Deciding turn about was fair play, he retaliated, the tips of his claws trailing teasingly over Shikamaru's skin before the shirt was tossed aside.

His head fell back against the pillows and he whimpered when Shikamaru sucked and bit at the skin over the pulse in his neck. Kiba slipped his arms around Shikamaru as the pleasant torture continued.

A whine escaped Kiba's throat when Shikamaru gently pulled free of his grasp. It was quickly silenced however when his mouth closed over one of Kiba's nipples. He alternated flicks of his tongue and tugs with his teeth before moving to the other one. As he began giving it the same treatment, Kiba could feel Shikamaru's hands at his waist. He would swear that Shikamaru was deliberately teasing him with light touches against his hard length through the shorts as he drew them down.

He watched as Shikamaru once again moved lower, unable to stop his stomach from tensing while Shikamaru explored it with his tongue. Heat kept spreading through his body every time his lover touched him, making him writhe in anticipation.

"Shika…" He was somewhat surprised at the low growl to his voice as he stared down the length of his body. He sincerely hoped Shikamaru was going to do what he thought he was. Just the phantom sensation the memory brought back made him whimper and digs his claws into the sheets beneath him.

The light touch of Shikamaru's hair on his stomach was all the real warning he had before Shikamaru's wet tongue slid over the very tip of his erection. When he tried to move his hips and hopefully get the other to take him deeper inside he was restrained by Shikamaru's hands.

"Please…" He tried to move, and heard Shikamaru's chuckle moments before the wet heat of Shikamaru's mouth engulfed his aching length. The tip of his tongue moved over the sensitive skin, only to flatten moments later against the underneath. He pulled away after what felt like mere seconds, and Kiba reached for him.

His hand was caught, and kissed. Shikamaru turned his hand over and placed another kiss on his wrist over the pulse.

"Roll over." Kiba shivered at the sound and rolled over when Shikamaru released his hand. Once he was on his stomach he felt his lover leaning over him, knees between his slightly spread legs. A gentle bite was given to the base of his neck, and then a harsher one a bit below that. He could feel a slick finger circling his entrance teasingly while the mouth tried to keep him distracted.

While Shikamaru slid his tongue over the bite he'd left on the back of Kiba's neck the exploring finger slipped inside. Kiba did his best to relax his muscles, the feeling odd but not uncomfortable.

"Kiba." Shikamaru's breath brushed over the skin he'd recently bitten as he spoke. Another finger joined the first, then began to lightly brush against something. Kiba's body shook under Shikamaru's and his hands scrabbled for purchase on the bed.

"Sh-shika." He moaned and pushed his ass back against the fingers caressing his insides. Shikamaru's free hand tugged upwards on Kiba's hip and Kiba shakily got onto his hands and knees. Only to almost collapse against the bed again when the shadow user nipped one of his cheeks.

"Almost done, just one more finger. You're so tight I don't want to hurt you." Kiba managed a slight nod, the few brain cells he could still feel working were focused more on the sensations being fed him than any words. That one last finger was added and Kiba nearly bit his lip at the stinging sensation. It wasn't long however until he was moving with that hand again, body restless at the searing heat that filled him.

Shikamaru pulled away, removing his fingers slowly from Kiba. Kiba released a wordless cry at the loss of warmth and sensation. It was quickly silenced when he felt Shikamaru slowly easing into him. Any time he tensed the other man froze and he could feel the tension singing through him for the restraint he used.

When he felt Shikamaru's hips against his ass the other stroked a hand over the curve of his spine to soothe him as he tensed once more. Slow relaxation and a hesitant push back against Shikamaru sent a faint shiver of pleasure through him. Eager to find out why the other had seemed to enjoy it so much he managed to growl out a single word.

"Move."

Both of the Nara's strong hands were on his hips as his partner began to move. The first few strokes had Kiba wondering what was so wonderful about it. It felt good, he felt oddly full but nothing to warrant the kind of enjoyment Shikamaru had shown. He kept wondering right up until Shikamaru changed the angle.

A sharp burst of pleasure was sent through his body and he pushed back against the other to try and find it again. Once he pushed back, Shikamaru sped up the pace only slightly, always keeping that same angle that had Kiba moaning and seeing flashes of color when he closed his eyes.

His arms almost gave out when Shikamaru wrapped one hand around his erection and stroked. Assaulted with pleasure from both sides Kiba knew he wouldn't last much longer.

"Shika, so close," he panted.

"Come for me Kiba. I want to feel it." Shikamaru replied, and it was the low purr in his voice that finished him off. Kiba howled his completion, his cum spurting out over Shikamaru's fist and onto the bed. His claws ripping the sheets apart when he felt Shikamaru's release inside of him, right against the spot he'd been exploiting nearly the entire time.

Shikamaru fell against his back, still trembling. Kiba shifted slightly in protest and Shikamaru carefully withdrew before rolling them both onto their sides. Kiba rolled over to face Shikamaru, wincing very slightly with the move. He slipped an arm around Shikamaru's waist as he closed his eyes.

"Love you." He said quietly, hiding his face against Shikamaru's skin. Shikamaru's breath hitched, then a warm arm wound itself around him.

"Love you too." He replied equally quiet, too warm and content to clean up though he knew they might regret that later.

* * *

After having napped for a good hour, then cleaning up, Shikamaru looked at Kiba and said, "I have something for you." The Inuzuka nodded before he went over to his own pack to find something while he could hear Shikamaru go to the dresser behind him.

After finding what he'd been looking for, he went and sat on the bed to wait for Shikamaru. It wasn't long until Shikamaru was handing him a wrapped box. When Kiba didn't open it right away Shikamaru chuckled nervously.

"Well?" Kiba glanced up at Shikamaru, then back down at the box. Very cautiously he slid a claw through the wrapping paper and peeled it away. The box made him arch his eyebrow at Shikamaru.

"Dog treats?" Shikamaru's face flushed and he looked away.

"That's not what's in it, just open it." Kiba could hear him muttering about Toyuko's poor choice in boxes as he opened it. Inside, tucked into a deep red scarf, was a silver armband. He picked it up, setting box and scarf aside for the moment. The design was simple, a stylized dog whose relative size reminded him of Akamaru. The 'v' beneath the dog was solid and almost broke the flow of the curves of the piece. The band itself was flat and would rest close to the skin, easy enough to hide if he wanted.

"Do you like it?" Shikamaru asked as he studied it. Kiba looked up at him and grinned.

"Yeah." As soon as he said his simple reply, he saw Shikamaru relax.

"Good, it's practical too. That piece the dog is 'standing' on comes out. It's a small dagger in case of emergencies." Once Shikamaru mentioned it, Kiba could barely make out where it would separate. He carefully slipped it onto his left upper arm, flexing it to make sure it would stay where he wanted it.

Looking up at Shikamaru's relaxed and happy form, he smiled. (Hope he likes his gift just as well.) He gently tugged on Shikamaru's wrist, getting him to sit on the bed. He could still hear someone near their door, but it could wait. Using his grip on Shikamaru's wrist he turned his hand over, and then set down a small box on his palm.

He watched as Shikamaru opened it, barely daring to breathe until he got Shikamaru's reaction to it. Inside the box was a set of rings and a pair of simple hoop earrings with one tiny fang hanging off of each one. The entire set was made out of a black metal.

Kiba's eyes followed Shikamaru's slightly shaking hand as he picked up the slightly smaller ring. The outside was smooth and non-descript, but the inside was a work of art. A flowing design around three simple words. He slipped it on, and then took out the other. He looked at it for a moment, then he smiled as Kiba held out his own hand. He chuckled and slipped it on Kiba's finger.

"Were you planning to keep me always anyway?" Shikamaru asked.

"Of course." Kiba replied confidently as Shikamaru used a simple jutsu to add the new earrings to his ears above the old ones.

"Perfect." He replied as he leaned in and briefly kissed Kiba.

"The ring is kind of practical too, if you twist it properly, you can hide a bit of something inside." Kiba explained with a smile as he stroked a hand through Shikamaru's loose hair.

"Although I really chose the rings because they were a set and the design was what I was looking for." He added.

Shikamaru began to reply, but was interrupted by a knock on the door.

"Yeah?" Kiba called out, wrapping his arms around Shikamaru.

"Are you two lovebirds going to the dance tonight?" Shane's amused voice drifted through the door.

Kiba winced, and just knew without looking Shikamaru's face had a pleased smirk on it.

"No, I think we're going to stay in tonight."

Teasing laughter, and then, "Hm, I wonder why. You'll have the place to yourselves, so don't destroy it while we're gone."

* * *

After having eaten the food Shane and Taeski had left them, they ended up curled on the couch. Shikamaru had read an interesting journal to him that was about the founding of the village. Kiba soaked up the words more than he ever had anything during school.

When the last page was finished and he'd closed the book, Shikamaru looked over his shoulder at Kiba, and then had to ask the question that had bothered him all night. "What made you chose those three words?"

Kiba smiled at Shikamaru, "I thought they worked really well for us."

Shikamaru's lips quirked slightly. "Still. Worth the trouble?"

"Just wait until Ino hears about us."

Shikamaru flinched. "Do we have to tell her? I see way too many flowers and ribbons and people in formal wear if we do."

"You really want to let her find out through someone else?"

"Point taken. Maybe we should just send her a note and go on another vacation. Or a nice long mission."

Kiba laughed and leaned in towards Shikamaru. He lightly kissed Shikamaru's cheek. "Life is going to get more troublesome now. You know that right?"

Shikamaru nodded, then laughed. "It'll be worth it."

* * *

Two months later

Kiba had been right, Shikamaru mused to himself as he looked at his sleeping husband. It had been worth it. Of course, he'd been right as well. Once Ino had found out, there had been flowers, ribbons, cake, and lots of amused shinobi in formal wear. Or what passed for it. It seemed like nearly everyone in Konoha had managed to turn out to celebrate.

He'd been somewhat surprised when Temari and the rest of the sand trio had shown up. Shikamaru hadn't however, been as surprised as everyone else when Gaara had kissed a very shocked Lee. When he'd hesitantly returned the kiss, Shikamaru had seen Ino already plotting something. He'd have to makes sure to keep out of it.

Shikamaru looked down at the ring Kiba had given him in Tokyan, the one they'd used in the ceremony. When it was finished, four words had appeared on the smooth surface of the rings they wore. Cherish, honor, protect, love. As he finally lay down beside Kiba and curled up against his back he sighed contentedly.

It was definitely worth the trouble.


	3. Chapter 3

Shadows

Disclaimer: I make no money from the characters or story.

Rating: PG-13

Summary: Kiba musing about his likes and dislikes concerning shadows. Part of my Meddling series.

Author's note: Combination gift fic and contest fic for XHidaka's group Kibamaru.

*********************************************************************

There were things he liked and didn't like about shadows. When he was little, they held no fear for him. He didn't think about things hiding in them any more often than any other child. Probably less often thanks to his genetics. He really started liking shadows when he joined the academy and met Shikamaru. The dog nin found it interesting how the other brunette could manipulate them. Kiba watched Shikamaru constantly from afar as he developed other techniques with them.

He looked over and gently stroked his husband's cheek. A small smile crossed his face when the sleeping man's lips quirked up at the corners. He figured he could add another thing to what he liked about shadows. Kiba enjoyed watching the shadows and moonlight play on his love's face. Those shadows he never got tired of and it didn't matter if he was awake, sleeping, or lost in pleasure.

Shadows cast upon Shikamaru from passing clouds he liked as well. He would lay there with Shikamaru when he had the chance and watch him watch the clouds. If either of them remembered to bring snacks they could comfortably spend a day just lazing about. This newly discovered lazy and slightly calm side had made Shino demand an answer from Shikamaru about why the two of them hadn't gotten together sooner.

A warm feeling spread through him as he thought about the first time Shikamaru had surprised him with shadows in the bedroom. Heat had spread through his body at every slide of the shadows on his skin. How his head had tilted back as one had curled around his neck. The sincere smile he'd seen on Shikamaru's face when they were sated and under the blankets at the trust Kiba had shown.

Kiba knew, there were some shadows he could live without seeing ever again. Being a shinobi, he knew that there would be more than enough of them. Those shadows that he would see in his lover's eyes when they visited Asuma's grave. Kiba hated those the most. He also didn't like shadows that would cross Shikamaru's face at the news of any deaths or grave injuries.

Faint shadows of sorrow in brown eyes when Shikamaru would get back from visiting Kurenai always made him eager to chase them from his face. He would smile and listen to how the visit went, and then chase the lingering darkness from those eyes with gentle touches and kisses.

Kiba decided he liked it best when the shadows went away however. The times when he could make Shikamaru throw his head back and laugh. When he could catch him off guard and pounce him. Sometimes Akamaru would draw that reaction from Shikamaru and he could watch and grin.

His sleeping lover woke and smiled up at him. As he was pushed back onto the bed, he decided that Shikamaru's shadow on his own skin might actually be the best after all.


End file.
